Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies
Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies is the twenty-second episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 2, 2015. Plot Jeffrey Jr., blaming Jesse under the belief that he hacked his YouTube account, hooks up the RV to his father's truck - having stolen both - and kidnaps Jesse back home. Jesse is at first freaking out since he was locked inside and tossed around, wondering where Jeffrey is taking him. After seeing some open fields, he soon realizes that Jeffrey is taking him back home. Jesse attempts to contact Larry Abraham, only to find out that he is in Atlantic City and won't be back until tomorrow, and as a result he is unable to do anything. Jesse tries to yell for Tom to come out to help, but he doesn't respond. Once they get back home, Jeffrey Sr. comes outside and is angered about the RV being brought into his yard, and he comes close to breaking Jesse's SNES for playing video games all day in the RV and "leeching" off Uncle Larry but at the last minute, Jesse locks Jeffrey Jr. out of the RV and has Jeffrey Sr. watch the "Juggies Unite" video explaining that YouTube is a job and to let him back in the house. The video also revealed that it was Jeffrey Jr. who destroyed the remains of trophies and framed Jesse (hence why Jesse locked him out earlier). Jeffrey Sr. finally has a change of heart and leaves the RV in silence. After a moment of quiet, Jesse has permission to get back in the house as long as he pays rent (now knowing that YouTube is a job) and works for his father for free. Jeffrey Jr., on the other hand is berated by his father for framing Jesse for the trophy destruction. For Jesse, his father smashes Jeffrey's camera (despite Jesse asking him not to, saying it's an expensive camera) and Jeffrey has an outburst at Jesse before sulking angrily. Jesse then walks into the house, overjoyed to finally be back home. Locations *The Abraham Household *Uncle Larry's RV *The Ridgway Residence Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies was filmed by Jesse. Victims Continuity Jeffrey Jr.'s point of view can be seen in McJuggerNuggets RV Prank Fail. Jeffrey Jr. stealing Larry's RV is the main subject of THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION!. Trivia *Jeffrey Jr. can be heard pounding on the RV door in the background while Jeffrey Sr. is watching the "Juggies Unite" video. *A few crimes were committed in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Millions Juggies: **It is illegal to ride in the back of an RV while driving on the road. **Jeffrey Jr. stealing the RV is illegal. *''Psycho Dad Reacts to One Millions Juggies'' is the third Psycho Video where Jeffrey Jr.'s possessions are destroyed. *''Psycho Dad Reacts to One Millions Juggies'' is the first Psycho video where Jesse gives his "Keep it RiDGiD" sign-off. *There is the longest gap between the Psycho Video and the Psycho Update than any other Psycho Video and Psycho Update to date, with nine days between the video and the update. Category:Psycho Videos